dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgiana LeFay
"Your chances of survival is most certainly not in cards mon cher." gipsy_woman_by_serjio_c-d5igkuj.jpg Appearance Born of both Creole and Haitian descent, Morgiana or Mama Morg as she is more fondly called by most of those in Zanzibar Stone stands approximately at the height of 5'4 and weighs in at 200 lbs She has long dark curly tendrils which hangs down to the center of her back, dark mocha colored skin, and olive green colored eyes which only define her exotic like beauty despite her age. Morg often seen wearing gypsies like attire and pair of throwing knives on her left hip which earned her, the nickname of "The Cut Throat Queen" as hunter in her youth. Mejai_8237.jpg|Morgiana in her youth 9782907159692_pg.jpg|The Cut Throat Queen Behavior/Personality * Kind Hearted * Temperamental * Motherly * Good Sense of Humor * Wise Roleplay Alignment A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or she is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is necessary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Owner of the Red Boar Tavern 'Fighting Style' Base Style: ''' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krav_Maga '''Krav Maga] Krav Maga ("contact combat") is a self-defense system developed for the military in Israel that consists of a wide combination of techniques sourced from Aikido, Boxing, Judo and Wrestling along with realistic fight training. Krav Maga is known for its focus on real-world situations and it's extremely efficient and brutal counter-attacks. It was derived from street-fighting skills developed by Hungarian-Israeli martial artist Imi Lichtenfeld, who made use of his training as a boxer and wrestler as a means of defending the Jewish quarter against fascist groups in Bratislava, Czechoslovakia in the mid-to-late 1930s. In the late 1940s, following his immigration to Israel, he began to provide lessons on combat training to what was to become the IDF, who went on to develop the system that became known as Krav Maga. It has since been refined for civilian, police and military applications. Krav Maga has a philosophy emphasizing threat neutralization, simultaneous defensive and offensive maneuvers, and aggression. Krav Maga has been used mainly by Israeli Defense Forces, special units and reconnaissance brigades and recently by regular infantry brigades, and several closely related variations have been developed and adopted by law enforcement and intelligence organizations, Mossad and Shin Bet. There are several organizations teaching variations of Krav Maga internationally. Basic Principles Krav Maga encourages students to avoid confrontation. If this is impossible or unsafe, it promotes finishing a fight as quickly as possible. Attacks are aimed at the most vulnerable parts of the body, and training is not limited to techniques that avoid severe injury; some even permanently injure or cause death to the opponent. Drills provide maximum safety to students by the use of protective equipment and the use of reasonable force. Students learn to defend against all variety of attacks and are taught to counter in the quickest and most efficient way. Ideas in Krav Maga include: Counter Attacking as soon as possible (or attacking preemptively). Targeting attacks to the body's most vulnerable points, such as: the eyes, neck or throat, face, solar plexus, groin, ribs, knee, foot, fingers, etc. Maximum effectiveness and efficiency in order to neutralize the opponent as quickly as possible. Maintaining awareness of surroundings while dealing with the threat in order to look for escape routes, further attackers, objects that could be used to defend or help attack, and so on. Training can also cover situational awareness to develop an understanding of one's surroundings, learning to understand the psychology of a street confrontation, and identifying potential threats before an attack occurs. It may also cover ways to deal with physical and verbal methods to avoid violence whenever possible. History of Krav Maga Imre Lichtenfeld (also known as Imi Sde-Or) was born in 1910 in Budapest, Hungary and grew up in Bratislava (Slovakia). Lichtenfeld became active in a wide range of sports, including gymnastics, wrestling, and boxing. In 1928, Lichtenfeld won the Slovakian Youth Wrestling Championship, and in 1929 the adult championship (light and middleweight divisions). That same year, he also won the national boxing championship and an international gymnastics championship. During the ensuing decade, Imi's athletic activities focused mainly on wrestling, both as a contestant and a trainer. In the mid-1930s, anti-Semitic riots began to threaten the Jews of Bratislava, Czechoslovakia. (The country was created from parts of Austro-Hungary in 1918—a result of World War l) Lichtenfeld became the leader of a group of Jewish boxers and wrestlers who took to the streets to defend Jewish neighborhoods against the growing numbers of national socialist party and anti-Semitic thugs. Lichtenfeld quickly discovered, however, that actual fighting was very different from competition fighting, and although boxing and wrestling were good sports, they were not always practical for the aggressive and brutal nature of street combat. It was then that he started to re-evaluate his ideas about fighting and started developing the skills and techniques that would eventually become Krav Maga. Having become a thorn in the side of the equally anti-Semitic local authorities, Lichtenfeld left his home, family and friends in 1940 on the last refugee ship to escape Europe. After making his way to the Middle East, Lichtenfeld joined Israel’s pre-state Haganah paramilitary organization to protect Jewish refugees from local inhabitants. In 1944 Lichtenfeld began training fighters in his areas of expertise: physical fitness, swimming, wrestling, use of the knife, and defense against knife attacks. During this period, Lichtenfeld trained several elite units of the Haganah including Palmach (striking force of the Haganah and forerunner of the special units of the Israel Defense Forces) and the Pal-Yam, as well as groups of police officers. In 1948, when the State of Israel was founded and the IDF was formed, Lichtenfeld became Chief Instructor for Physical Fitness and Krav Maga at the IDF School of Combat Fitness. He served in the IDF for about 20 years, during which time he developed and refined his unique method for self-defense and hand-to-hand combat. Self-defense was not a new concept, since nearly all martial arts had developed some form of defensive techniques in their quest for tournament or sport dominance. However, self-defense was based strictly upon the scientific and dynamic principles of the human body. Before retiring from the military, Lichtenfeld elected Eli Avikzar his military successor. With Lichtenfeld's blessing, Avikzar went on to strengthen Krav Maga with the addition of new techniques from Judo and Aikido which maintained Krav Maga's central principles of maximum effectiveness and efficiency. Avikzar, later in 1989 founded K.A.M.I. the Israeli Krav Magen Association. Boaz Aviram succeeded Avikzar as Chief Instructor, and was followed only by a handful of others. Flow of battle: ''' [http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/YMRP_Fighting_styles#Sei '''Sei] Chi Form Chikara no Hadou 26-1024x575.png Tumblr_mveb8f8BZa1r4zugco1_500.gif Tumblr_lnz0b2xHrp1qedhpm.gif The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Hadou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of balance with themselves, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themselves up, cleansing themselves of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Chi Base' (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the link provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archetypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you excel in.Chi Base Page Warlock Training A Warlock is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Warlock schools" such as Oasis) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster-slayer for hire.Taken in as children, Warlocks are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds and relentless physical and chi training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Warlock is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill inhuman prey. The key permanent results of mutations shared by all Warlocks include: * Sterility (which partially explains selection from the outsiders, as they cannot breed to pass on their traits). Yellow cat-like eyes. * Tremendous resistance to disease (which functions in most cases as complete immunity) and a boosted immune system allowing them to consume large quantities of potions that could prove easily deadly if consumed even in small amounts by a normal man. * Dramatically increased strength, speed, reflexes and endurance, far beyond any normal or well-trained human. A Warlocks physical skills are sufficient to defeat most monsters if combined with extensive training and proper weaponry. * Having the ability to perform simple yet incredibly versatile combat chi-magic in the form of Signs. They were learned and studied from a Dragon Kang Ninpo book. * Accelerated healing that grants quick recovery from injury. * Incredibly long lifespan. 'Weapon of Choice' =Throwing Knives= 51WOBTLqFPL._SY355_.jpg A throwing knife is a knife that is specially designed and weighted so that it can be thrown effectively. They are a distinct category from ordinary knives. Throwing knives are used by many cultures around the world, and as such different tactics for throwing them have been developed, as have different shapes and forms of throwing knife. Throwing knives saw use in central Africa. The wide area they were used over means that they were referred to by a number of names such as Kulbeda, Pinga and Trombash. These weapons had multiple iron blades and were used for warfare and hunting.A maximum effective range of about 50 yards (around 45m) has been suggested. The weapon appears to have originated in central Sudan somewhere around 1000 CE from where it spread south. It has however been suggested that the same weapon is depicted in Libyan wall sculptures dating around 1350 BCE The throwing knives were extensively collected by Europeans with the result that many European and American museums have extensive collections. However the collectors generally failed to record the origin of the blades or their use. As a result the history and use of the throwing knives is poorly understood. A further complication is that the label "throwing knife" was attached by ethnographers to various objects that didn't fit into other weapon categories even though they may not have been thrown. Throwing knives are commonly made of a single piece of steel or other material, without handles, unlike other types of knives. The knife has two sections, the 'blade' which is the sharpened half of the knife and the 'grip' which is not sharpened. The purpose of the grip is to allow the knife to be safely handled by the user and also to balance the weight of the blade. The knives are of two kinds, balanced knives and unbalanced knives. A balanced knife is made in such a way that the center of gravity is at the center of the knife. Such a balanced knife will follow a near circular trajectory in the flight. For an unbalanced knife, the center of gravity does not match the geometric center. If the knife's handle is heavier, then the circles of the handle and the circles of the blade in flight will be of different diameter, making the trajectory less predictable. The unbalanced knives are generally thrown by gripping the lighter end. There are also knives with adjustable weights which can slide on the length of the blade. This way, it can function both as a balanced or unbalanced knife depending upon the position of the weight. Balanced knives are generally preferred over unbalanced ones for two reasons: Balanced knives can be thrown from the handle as well as from the blade and it is easier to change from one balanced knife to another. The weight of the throwing knife and the throwing speed determine the power of the impact. Lighter knives can be thrown with relative ease but they may fail to penetrate the target properly resulting in "bounce back". Heavy throwing knives are more stable in their flight and cause more damage to the target, but more strength is needed to throw them accurately. Allies/Enemies Any one who tries to hurt her family Warlock or not. Allies * Her students; past & present. * Thabin Zachary (Former Warlock Master Trainer) * Tahira (Adopted daughter) * Roger Lafayette * Master Coxrin (Leader of the Warlocks) 'Background' Peak Human System *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Wisdom " Your Story " 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Ex-Warlock Category:Say's RPCs & NPCs Category:NPC Category:The Silver Haired Noble